the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Shichi Kenshin
Name: 'Shichi Kenshin 'Nickname: '''Seven Blade Knight Nago, Nana '''Age: '''29 '''Occupation: '''Makai Knight '''Species: '''Human '''Appearance: Standing at pretty much exactly 6 foot, Shichi is rather tall, and normally seems taller thanks to his habit of wearing thick soled boots. He has bright blue eyes and a head of straight, dark hair that isn’t particularly long, but it’s obvious he hasn’t had it trimmed in a while. He always wears black leather trousers, a vest of light leather armour over a black, long-sleeved T-shirt, and a black leather long-coat over his armour; his family’s crest (a circle with a ‘cracked’ pattern that divides the circles into seven pieces) adorns the back of the long-coat. He wears a leather and metal ornament on his left hand, the most interesting part of which is the ornate face which adorns his palm, this is a piece of Madou jewellery, known as Seven, and as such is sentient and serves as Shichi’s partner. Personality: He is first and foremost a protector, he was born into a stereotypical family of Knights, his father wore the Nago armour before him, and his mother was the Makai Priest who supported him. He takes his duty of protecting people very seriously, if he sees someone in danger he is almost physically incapable of not rushing to help, despite personal risk. Like many Makai Knights, he doesn’t socialize much, but he is rather friendly and takes great joy in getting to know somewhat the people his protection is for, although he rarely makes any true connections, knowing that he doesn’t stay in one place for long. Power/Abilities: As a Makai Knight, born into a family of Knights, Shichi has been trained to fight Horrors pretty much since he could walk and as such is in peak physical condition and has a wealth of fighting experience passed down to him by his father. As well as training as a normal human would, Shichi also trained extensively with Soul Metal, like all Makai Knights, which not only allows him to wield the material, but has enhanced his body, allowing him greater agility and durability than normal humans. His most powerful weapon, is of course, his sword, the Nagoken, a fist-blade that has a Madou Lighter built into the hilt. The Nagoken is made of Soul Metal, which not only is incredibly durable and sharp, but also burns most living things that haven’t trained to use the material and without years of training even those who can touch it safely find that it weighs far more than they can lift. With the Nagoken, Shichi can summon Nago, a dark-blue suit of Soul Metal armour. A gold and ruby replica of his family crest adorns the belt of the armour, there are six blades covering the armour, one on the helmet, one on the right shoulder, one extending from the left forearm over his left hand, one on his right shin, one on his left foot and one running down his back, and when the armour is summoned, the Nagoken transforms into its true form, which is a much larger, ornate and curved blade. As with most suits worn by Makai Knights, the helmet is shaped to resemble a wolf’s head, and being made of Soul Metal, the armour has many of the same effects as the Nagoken. Weaknesses: Shichi’s strength, agility and durability all come from over two decades of constant training, they aren’t just natural gifts or magic, and while it would take time, if Shichi is prevented from keeping up his training, his physical condition will fall. Shichi can only wear the Nago armour for 99.9 seconds at a time, if he wears it any longer he will be possessed by the armour, becoming more monstrous in appearance and personality, if the crest on the belt isn’t broken within a minute (at most) of turning, Shichi will completely lose himself to the armour and become a simple minded beast, albeit made of the strongest metal known to man (in his world anyway). History: Shichi was born into a minor family of Makai Knights, the Kenshin family that had been the bearers of the Nago armour for hundreds of years. His father was still an active knight when Shichi was born and his mother was the Makai priest who supported him, maintaining his equipment, preparing tools for him and occasionally assisting directly in hunting horrors. Shichi began his training when he was only 3, his father taking him out to train each day, learning how to wield a sword, how to fight horrors and how to control Soul Metal, and most importantly to Shichi, the meaning of being a Makai knight, a protector of humanity. This training continued every day for the next 19 years, during that time Shichi’s mother fell ill and died, which shook both him and his father, but as a family who fought horrors, each of them were prepared should they die, and training quickly resumed, but not long after Shichi turned 22, his father was killed in battle, and the possession of the Nagoken fell to Shichi, however, much to the anger of the watchdog that had been giving orders to the Kenshin family since the Nago armour was first forged, Shichi left the city, deciding he would better be able to protect people by becoming an wandering knight, actively searching for horrors rather than waiting patiently in one town for them to show up. For the last 7 years he has been wandering from town to town, hunting horrors wherever he finds them and only occasionally stopped to have his armour purified or his equipment repaired by a Priest. Extra: The Madou lighter built into the Nagoken produces a Makai Flame, a green fire that doesn’t burn people or objects like normal, but can actually provide limited healing for human wounds, it will however burn Horrors and can reveal whether a human is a horror if the flame is reflected in its eye. And like any other lighter, if it runs out of fuel, it can’t produce the flame.